Not This Way
by Anj The Angel
Summary: Sans doesn't know what to do after the death of his dear Frisk. He fulfilled her special wish to free the monsters. But maybe this isn't the last he'll see of her, because sometimes even monsters can give miracles.
1. Rest In Peace

Prologue

Third Person POV

King Asgore groaned when he touched the cuts, and bruises he had, showing how much pain he was in. "Why would you spare me?"

"Thank her," Sans said and motioned his bony hands to Frisk.

"Everyone secretly yearns for love and kindness," she explained with a bright smile. Deep inside the skeleton, he knew all too well this was true. He had always wanted for him and his brother to share at least a small bit of brotherly love.

Sans picked up the small fragile girl, bridal style and said, "Shit, we have to go." What he failed to notice was the faint red blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you carr-" Asgore stopped mid sentence, deciding the topic was too personal to discuss. "Farewell human… And Sans."

Sans walked with Frisk in his arms until he felt her weight get heavier. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" His mind filled with worrying possibilities.

"S-Sans. I… Can't feel anything anymore." She began to panic. "Sans? Are you still there?" The human's sensations were fading. She wasn't even sure if he was holding her anymore.

"Yes sugar, I'm here. Do you mean…. You can't feel this?" He softly caressed her cheek. He could imagine her soft skin, but of course the buttercups that sprouted had taken place. She inhaled sharply, "Nothing. I can't smell or feel. I can only hear you." His pupils retreated into his eye sockets and only blackness showed. It was his fault, he had failed to protect her many times before they even got to Asgore.

"Sans please don't blame yourself. I'm getting weaker by the second. I need you to do one thing for me." She knew that he would blame himself. Even with his straight face, she could see through it. Most of the time anyways.

"Please... Use my soul to free everyone..." Frisk said kindly and tried to smile for the sake of her friends. This would be a death she would accept. A death used for the good of others.

How could Sans defy the last request of the person who changed his life? "Of course... sweetheart," he choked between sobs. The skeleton didn't even have the heart to exchange puns and laugh it off.

The human girl lifted her hand in effort to touch the skeleton's cheek bones, but of course she could never be sure what she was touching. So he guided her hand with his then held it there.

Frisk was beginning to lose her hope. Even the determination she had used to get this far was failing. She could no longer reset, for this would be the last timeline. She had to admit she was afraid of what happens next. But thinking of the future ahead for the monsters made her happy. She could give them something none of them had for a long time. A life above the surface.

He cherished every moment he had left as he observed her features. Her chest rose and fell steadily to the rhythm of her breathing. Her brown hair with bits of branches and dirt messily stuck everywhere while his fluffy jacket clung to her body. He had noticed with her other hand, she clamped his scarf which was around her neck at the moment.

Though, Sans could no longer see her beautiful hazel eyes. They were replaced with the sickening sight of buttercups. All beauty they had disappeared when he found out they sucked Frisk's life force slowly.

"N-No Frisk please come with us to the surface..." Flowey pleaded with hints of sadness showing in his tone. Sans and Frisk weren't sure how long he had been there. For he had disappeared before the fight with Asgore. And was he actually showing emotion? "You know I can't. I can't even move by myself. I'm just a burden to both of you. I wouldn't even survive up there, being immobile and all."

"Don't ever say that. Hell I would do anything to keep you alive. These damn buttercups and this curse. This is my fault. I failed you-" Sans was cut off and tears escaped his eyes. The human could tell how he was consumed in fear by how his voice cracked. She didn't want to be the cause of so much despair.

"Don't blame yourself. It would've happened sooner or later. You didn't fail me. We made it together to the barrier didn't we?" Frisk began to fade in his grasps. "Shit please don't go!" He desperately clawed at what remained of her. "Haha you actually said please… You have changed Sans…" How was it even a time to make a joke? Silly girl. Although, it made the skeleton smile softly at his sudden change of heart. Frisk had affected him more than he thought. Just a few years ago he was known as the person to not fuck with.

"Frisk! Please you were my first friend in a long time!" Flowey too tried to stop her from disappearing. Maybe giving her a reason not to leave would help.

"I'm... Smiling..." Her sweet feminine voice filled his mind. He could clearly remember her dazzling smile that filled everyone with warmth and love. He never did understand why she would sacrifice her life for the monsters who've killed her time and time again. At one point he killed her too with ease. But that didn't matter, because with the death of Frisk, a part of his soul was ripped away. All that was left was his jacket and scarf.

Flowey's eyes widened, realizing Frisk wouldn't come back anymore. So he crawled back under the dirt and was gone like that.

Suddenly, Frisk's red soul hovered over Sans. He wiped his tears and reached to grab the soul. He felt _determined_ to do what she had asked.

"I'll see you again sweetheart, I'll make sure of it," he mumbled under his breath and made his way to Asgore.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 1

Sans POV

I ventured up the hill where Frisk's grave was located, holding a bouquet of red roses. I thought Frisk had seen enough of those buttercups for one lifetime, so a change would be nice.

I laid in the patch of golden flowers and buried my head in my bony hands, running over the memories we had shared. "Hey sweetheart… Flower you today?" I tried chuckling at my pun but my heart clenched, knowing no one would respond. Nonetheless I imagined her sweet voice slowly echoing through my mind.

' _Good as always,'_ something soft spoke in the back of my mind as a small giggle followed.

Papyrus had thought I was pathetic to let myself go as a result of some human's death but she meant more to me than that. Monsters had taken her sacrifice for granted. It didn't make sense that those heartless bastards could roam free while she had to give up everything.

I was too caught up in my own depression so I would always scream at Papyrus saying 'fuck off,' or 'leave me be you asshole.' I didn't care what would happen to my body anymore. If I were to die, at least I would be with Frisk. I just wanted to wait until my sunshine, my light, my angel would come back. I would've done anything to get her back. _Anything._

"Frisk… Please come back." But nobody came, leaving me alone once again with nothing but my thoughts and those stupid flowers.

Frisk POV

I struggled to open my eyelids but managed to heave them open. I absorbed my surroundings slowly and blinked many times. I could see. My hands and arms had no buttercups at all. How was it possible? I remembered my adventure with Sans and Flowey. Each time I had died, a buttercup had bloomed on my skin, eventually making me blind and immobile. But the last thing I could recall was succumbing to darkness and that was it. The end.

"Hi sweetheart… Flower you today?" Nostalgia took over as Sans spoke, and it resonated through me. I whipped my head around and there he was. He sat a few feet to my left, and I could probably stretch out my arm to reach him.

"S-Sans?" I tried to grab his shoulder but my hand completely went through him. He didn't even hear me, causing me to freeze.

' _Am I a ghost?'_

' _Why am I still here?'_

I spaced off into my own thoughts until I heard Sans sniff. "Heh I'm sorry. Just a little dust in my eyes ya know," he said with a shaky voice. I crawled over to him and stared into his eyes. As they said, a person's eyes were the windows to their soul.

Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to fight them off with the sleeve of his jacket. When I stared longer, a major headache jabbed into my head, causing me to bawl up in pain.

" _Hey Sans! Let's go play in the snow!" I said playfully while waving a snowball in my hand._

" _Sure." He immediately used his magic to gather a few of his own snowballs and walked closer to me. "Here comes the snow monster~ You better run sweetheart." But I didn't. I just stayed still._

" _Playing like that e-" The skeleton tripped over a rock and fell, pulling me down with him. I shrieked in surprise and shut my eyes, yelping when I felt the snowy ground against my clothes._

" _We're in a pretty sticky situation if I do say so myself." I opened my eyes and saw that he was on top of me. His phalanges went to my hair and he pulled a twig out, fixing a strand of my hair along the way. We both shared a bright shade of red and silence ensued. His knee cap pressed against my crotch area and his hands pinned my arms. His grip around my wrists was loose yet strong. I was completely helpless right now in a compromised position._

 _He leaned in closer and I started to panic slightly. "Relax," he whispered ever so softly. My heart raced and I began to sweat nervously. He was only inches away from my lips, his forehead against mine._

" _SANS GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY BONES AND STOP HARASSING THE CHILD WITH YOUR PATHETIC NEEDS OF LUST," Papyrus shouted as he pried Sans off of me. I supported myself up and turned my head away so they wouldn't see that my face was as red as a tomato._

" _You asshole! What are you talking about?! I'm not a pervert!" I heard Sans yell furiously so I turned back around._

The flashback of our time in Snowdin subdued along with the headache. I hugged Sans as he sat there, fully knowing he wouldn't feel it.

" **The comedian misses you, I see. I once too had that kind of love. And not Level Of ViolEnce. But heartfelt feelings of affection."** A girl with light brown hair and blood red eyes crept out of the shadows. She wore a green and yellow striped sweater that was like Asriel's, before he was a flower.

"W-Who are you?" I fumbled to scoot back, away from whoever or whatever she was.

" **I'm Chara. Nice to meet you."** She held out her hand like a friendly mean of introduction. It really was, but not when a random stranger acts like she knows you.

"Um I'm Frisk." I shook her hand slowly. " **It's been a year since you're skeleton boyfriend there broke the barrier with the human so-"**

"He's not my boyfriend!"

" **Sure. But you're lucky that your soul still has a form. If we hurry now, you can go back to the comedian and live your life again without your previous… Erm curse."**

"How do you know about me and why do you call him comedian?"

" **I have always been watching you. I'm the first human to had fallen down here. You see that grave right there, that's yours."** She pointed her finger in the general direction of Sans and there lay a tombstone. It was engraved with a flower and a heart just below it. My eyes widened, realizing it was for me as I glanced over a name. _Here lies Frisk the Human._

" **And for the nickname, it just came to me. He always likes to make those horrible puns."**

My mind immediately changed its thoughts from the tombstone to how she insulted his jokes. "Hey they're funny!" They actually were to me. He could always make me smile when I was down.

" **You like him, isn't it obvious,"** she mumbled so silently that Frisk couldn't hear, " **Anyways I'm sending you back because I need something from you. I need you to help me turn my friend Flowey back into Asriel. I can only do that with a living human among my side. My powers are limited without a life form to complete some tasks. And you're the only person I've talked to since my death. But there is one other reason, no one has felt as much pain as the comedian feels of your loss in a long time. Such a pity isn't it?"**

"You know Flow-I mean Asriel?" Was she the girl he had talked about? The one who his family took in as their own as they became the best of friends.

" **Yes yes I'll explain later. We don't have much time until** _**he**_ **comes to stop us. He doesn't want us messing with the laws of physics or whatever."** I nodded slowly to show I understood but I still ignored the part when she talked about Sans mourning because inside I felt guilty.

" **Show your soul to me please."** I placed my hands where I knew my soul floated around and grappled it out. I bit my lip as a recollection of this feeling washed over me like a wave hitting a shore of rocks. My heart wasn't the shining red it usually was but a dark faded burgundy. It looked as if it had been rusted by the power of time with its holes and tears.

I swore I could see Chara mischievously smile but when I looked to make sure, she had a perfectly normal grin planted on her face. I must've been imagining things.

She reached her hands out to my soul and enveloped it in a dark goo. It completely wrapped around it and filled emptiness I never knew was there. I felt hope surge within me as my soul regained its glow.

" **Now let's go…Partner."** When she called me partner, it sent chills through my spine but before I could part my mouth to speak, I blacked out.

While Frisk had fainted, Chara said one last thing, " **Too bad Frisky, there's always a price to pay to have a chance at rebirth once more. You'll see soon…"** Chara faded back into the depths of the shadows while laughing maniacally, carefully watching Sans as he continued to shed tears of grief and loss.


End file.
